Todo por un futuro mejor
by Cathedemi-tribut
Summary: Gracias a un puñado de adolescentes valientemente estúpidos, nuestros personajes favoritos viajaran al pasado para leer, junto con nuestros otros personajes favoritos, el futuro e intentar cambiarlo. Sígalos a todos en esta lectura donde los altibajos y el estrés son la orden del día. Porque somos Divergentes y no podemos ser controlados, ni siquiera por el destino.


Era el almuerzo, después de la ceremonia de elección. Tris y Christina estaban en una mesa junto con Cuatro, este al ver lo desconcertada que estaba la rubia al ver la comida le da un codazo.

-Es carne de res- le explica.-. Ponle esto.- pasándole un pequeño tazón lleno de salsa roja.

Christina abre los ojos, sorprendida.- ¿Nunca has comido una hamburguesa?

-No- dice Tris.-. ¿Es así como se llama?

-Los Estirados comen comida natural.- aclara Cuatro al ver la cara de estupefacción de la morena.

-¿Por qué?

Él no responde para no dejar sus orígenes en evidencia, Tris solo se encoje de hombros y contesta.- La extravagancia es considerada inmoderada e innecesaria.

Sonriendo burlonamente Christina responde- No me sorprende que te fueras.

-Sí- contesta, poniendo los ojos a su amiga.-. Fue solo por la comida.

Cuatro contiene una risa _Ella no encajaría con ellos_ Piensa haciendo un intento por no sonreír _El sarcasmo es auto-indulgente._

Las puertas de la cafetería se abren y todo el comedor se vuelve silencioso. De ella entra un joven con la cara horadada y el pelo negro, grasoso y largo. Se está dirigiendo a la mesa de nuestra protagonista cuando un brillo alumbra el cuarto, segando a todos momentáneamente.

Cuando la luz se desvanece se encuentran un grupo de gente encapuchada vestida de negro, lo que los despista más. Todos, después de recuperarse de la sorpresa empezaron a sacar las armas pero antes de que algo ocurriera los encapuchados empiezan a gritar.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!- gritó una de ellos mirando su vestimenta y sus brazos.- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI ROPA? ¡LA COMPRÉ HOY!

-¡¿EHH QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ?!- esta vez fue un chico el que gritó.

-No tengo idea pero si es una de tus bromas- habló tranquilamente una chica en silla de ruedas.- ¡TE JURO QUE TE MATO!

-Y yo te ayudo.- acordó venenosamente otra chica que venía con ellos.

-¡LES JURO QUE NO FUI YO!

-¡NO ME JODAS!- gritó la primera chica que "habló" uniéndose a la contienda.- CRECÍ EN SINCERIDAD, A MÍ NO ME PUEDES MENTIR.

-PERO TE LO DIGO EN SERIO, ¡NO SÉ COMO LLEGAMOS AQUÍ!

-Eso no me importa.- habló sorprendiéndolo a él y a sus compañeras.- si no- dice mientras lo agarra del cuello.- ¿¡DONDE ESTÁ MI ROPA!?

-Chicos...- habló calmadamente uno de los encapuchados, quien no había dicho nada hasta ahora porque estaba mirando fijamente a una pequeña estirada que los miraba con curiosidad.- dejen de pelear y miren.

Los otros, como perros obedientes, lo hicieron y se quedaron de piedra al ver rostros ya casi olvidados para sí. Ninguno articuló una palabra hasta que Max, un poco irritado, demandó:

-Y bien, podrían decirnos ¿QUIÉNES RAYOS SON USTEDES?- recibiendo asentimientos de parte de todo el conjunto de Osadía e iniciados por igual.

-Bueno…- empezó uno.- nosotros somos, emm…

-¿Qué año es?- preguntó automáticamente una de las chicas. Esto dejó a todo el complejo un poco desconcertado pero igual Max le contestó. El solo escuchar el año, convirtió en piedra a los encapuchados.

-Venimos del futuro.- afirmó el más calmado del grupo. Bueno, en realidad no, era el que se encontraba más nervioso; porque eso solo confirmaba que la chica rubia que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él, era ella. No podía esperar, tenía que besarla.

-Si, claro.- habló Eric.- Y yo soy Erudito.

-En realidad lo eres, recuerdas Transferido.- contraatacó el otro chico. Esto solo hizo sorprender a los más jóvenes y enfadar al líder. Y antes que Eric pudiera responder, Max se paró ante los viajeros.

-Bueno, creo que hablo por todos,- dice mirando a los encapuchados.- que estamos un poco… consternados por su visita.- recibiendo asentimiento de los integrantes de la Facción.- Ahora podrían decirnos el por qué están aquí.

Mientras los viajeros les explicaban que ni ellos sabían lo que pasó; en una mesa del comedor, nuestra protagonista tenía un mal presentimiento.

Cuatro dirigía su mirada, con ojos entrecerrados, hacia los encapuchados ya que no se fiaba de ellos tampoco pero aún así por el rabillo del ojo veía a la estirada quien miraba concentrada todo lo que pasaba.

-A ver si entendí.- dijo Max alzando la voz, resonando a través de la habitación.- Ustedes estaban en sus respectivas Facciones, trabajando, cuando aparecieron aquí. ¿Solo así?- ellos asintieron.- Bueno, esto si es raro.

-Demasiado.- dijeron al unísono todos ellos. Bueno, casi todos, uno seguía mirando a cierta mesa, buscando a cierta estirada que se encontraba detrás de un Cuatro un poco más joven. No pasó ni cinco segundos y la luz volvió a aparecer esta vez menos potente, de ella salió una nota y una mochila negra. Uno de los encapuchados agarró la carta.

-¿Y bien?…- dice un poco exasperado ya, Eric.- Léela.

-Ahh sí, claro.- se aclara la garganta y lee.- Dice _"Saludos Intrépidos, seguramente se estarán preguntando '¿Qué carajos está pasando?'_\- todos le dieron la razón al pedazo de papel futurista.- _Bueno, nosotros se los explicaremos fácilmente; en nuestro pasado, o sea en su futuro, pasaron cosas terribles_\- los encapuchados miraron cabizbajos.- _y muchos hombres y mujeres perdieron sus vidas, muchos intrépidos para el caso._\- se podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo de la tensión poco común que había en la sala.- _Pero aquellos quienes se rebelaron fueron nuestros héroes, ellos sacrificaron cuerpo y alma por un futuro_\- por el silencio contundente se podían oír los sollozos de los futuristas.- _y nosotros creemos que ayudándolos a corregir su destino podrían tener un mañana sin muchas pérdidas o cicatrices._\- el que leía tuvo que parar un segundo por el nudo en la garganta que tenía, después siguió leyendo con la voz rota.- _Nosotros queremos salvar vidas, queremos alertarlos de su porvenir. Pero más que nada queremos conocerles y agradecer por lo habrán hecho o harán mejor dicho.-_ el silencio sepulcral creció en la sala.

_Dentro de la mochila que les enviamos se encuentran unos libros que cuentan la historia de su futuro desde el punto de vista de una de las personas más importantes de esos terribles acontecimientos. Sin más que solo gracias por decir, que empiece la lectura._\- Todos ellos, los intrépidos, eran los que querían decir gracias por darles esta oportunidad de corregir el futuro.

_Firmado por la siguiente generación de Intrépidos._\- los futuristas apretaron los puños, ya se hacían una idea de quienes fueron los que los trajeron aquí y si volvían a verlos… les abrazarían hasta romperles las costillas de gratitud por la posibilidad que les dieron.

_Pd: Llegaran personas importantes antes y durante la lectura así que recíbanlos._\- el encapuchado bajó la carta y se arrodilló frente a la chica en silla de ruedas, sollozando y abrazándose entre sí. La otras dos chicas se apoyaban mutuamente y se daban palabras de ánimo, mientras que el otro chico cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando, murmurando cosas ininteligibles y algún que otro nombre. Los osados se sentían incómodos en ese momento, intentaban mirar a otro lado para darle su espacio o empezaban a hablar entre sí sobre la nota, cuando la puerta se abrió.

De ella entraron unas cuantas personas, algunas vestidas de azul otras de gris y otro de amarillo y rojo. Después de un silencio un poco, demasiado largo Max les pidió que se presenten, todos; primero el presente luego el futuro. Nuestra protagonista tomó una gran bocanada de aire al reconocer algunos rostros, Christina se dio cuenta y le preguntó:

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- esto atrajo la atención de sus compañeros de mesa.

-Son mi familia…- susurra ella. Algunos de sus acompañantes la miraron con sorpresa, otros con pena. Pero giraron su mirada para ver a la pareja vestida de gris que se subió a la mesa y hablaron, primero fue el hombre:

-Emm soy Andrew Prior, como pueden ver soy abnegación.- mostrando sus vestiduras.- Estoy casado- mirando a la mujer que lo acompaña y dándole un apretón en la mano siguió hablando.-, ya no tengo hijos.- tras decir esto Tris miró apenada, los encapuchados miraron a Andrew con furia, uno de ellos tenía las ganas de acercarse a la rubia y abrazarla, darle ánimos pero se tuvo que retener ya que un tal Cuatro y otros más le habían ganado; nunca se odió tanto a si mismo como ahora. Arriba de la mesa, Andrew recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte de su mujer.- Bueno, está bien tengo dos hijos pero son unos traidores.- Tris estaba temblando de tanto aguantar las lágrimas, y sus amigos trataban de animarla mientras lanzaban miradas de odio a su padre. Este se quedó callado esperando a que su mujer se presentase, ella le lanzó una mirada llena de cólera antes de dirigir su mirada a los miembro de su antigua Facción.

-Hola- dijo.-. Me llamo Natalie, Natalie Prior- se presentó con una sonrisa.- soy abnegación.- mostrando sus ropas al igual que su esposo.- Estoy casada como pueden ver, pero no se preocupen; no es tan idiota como parece- esto se llevó muchas sonrisas de parte de los intrépidos y los futuristas, algunas que otras miradas de sorpresa por parte de los eruditos y su marido, y la conmoción en los rostros de sus hijos.- Tengo dos maravillosos hijos de los cuales estoy realmente orgullosa, se llaman Caleb y Beatrice Prior. Eso es todo.- al escuchar su nombre, la estirada levantó la cabeza y miró a su madre que le sonrió una sonrisa verdadera que ella devolvió. Cuatro se acercó un poco más a la chica y le susurró:

-Así que Beatrice, ¿Eh?

Ella se sonrojó y para escaparse de ese momento tan incómodo miró hacia la mesa donde sus padres se bajaban y se sentaban en otra, en esos momentos otra persona, esta vez un hombre vestido de gris se subía. Pero Cuatro se la quedó mirando, había sentido algo en su corazón al verla ruborizarse, quería ver de nuevo las mejillas de ella tornándose de rojo y ser él el responsable, eso solo lo hizo sonreír, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando sacudió la cabeza ordenando sus pensamientos, ella era una iniciada y él su instructor, no podía pasar nada entre ellos; ese pensamiento por alguna razón lo desanimó.

-Bueno, como ustedes deben saber, soy Marcus Eaton.- al escuchar ese nombre Cuatro se tensó nadie se dio cuenta excepto la rubia que estaba a su lado, quien no dijo nada al respecto lo que él agradeció.- No creo que tenga mucho que decir, ustedes ya me conocen.- _Más de lo que me gustaría_. Pensaron dos personas al mismo tiempo. Marcus se sentó en la mesa donde estaban los padres de Tris.

Una chica linda vestida de gris también, subió a la mesa un poco nerviosa.- Hola, soy Susan Black, soy iniciada en abnegación y… creo que eso es todo.- bajó y se sentó en la mesa de junto a la de los miembros de su misma Facción.

Otro chico, parecido a la anterior se dirigió a la mesa, él era el único de los visitantes que iba vestido de amarillo y rojo.- Buenas tardes a todos- gritó con una sonrisa, los intrépidos rodaron los ojos ante la energía del muchacho.- Bueno me llamo Robert Black, hermano de Susan- hubo algunos cuantos facepalms por parte de los osados.-, soy transferido a Cordialidad como ya ven- los mismos pusieron los ojos en blanco ante lo que acababan de escuchar.- y bueno, eso es todo.- al bajarse se sentó al lado de su hermana.

Un muchacho vestido de azul se subió a la mesa.- Hola, soy Caleb Prior.- dijo completamente serio, sin darse cuenta de las miradas que los futuristas le mandaban porque si las miradas matasen ya estaría en el mismísimo cielo.- Hijo de Andrew y Natalie Prior- su voz hueca resonaba por el comedor.- Hermano mayor de Beatrice.- los encapuchados estaban reteniendo a uno de ellos que tenía unas enormes ganas de dejar en la enfermería a ese erudito _No es nada tuyo_ pensaba él _Nada_.- Y soy iniciado de Sabiduría.- con esto dicho se fue a sentar al otro lado de Susan sin hacer caso de su hermana.

Una adolecente vestida de color azul se sube a la mesa, al verla encapuchados le dan palmadas en el hombro a una de su grupo; en la mesa de nuestra protagonista, Will sonrió. Sus amigos se miraron, hasta que Al preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es mi hermana.- dijo con la sonrisa aún más grande, sus compañeros también sonrieron. Pero volvieron su atención hacia la chica que empezó su presentación.

\- Buenas, soy Cara.- algunos de los miembros de Osadía reprimieron una risa.- Sí claro, ríanse- poniendo los ojos ante tal estupidez, su hermano solo le sonrió.- Soy miembro de Sabiduría como verán, creo que es todo...- al escuchar esto Will hizo un puchero, lo que la hizo reír.- Ahh me olvidaba, mi hermano se transfirió aquí.- los intrépidos estallaron en aplausos y gritos de "La mejor elección que pudo haber tomado" y cosas así. Terminada su presentación iba a sentarse en la mesa de su hermano pero al ver que estaba con amigos se dirigió junto a Caleb.

Y la última de los visitantes se subió a la mesa; era rubia e iba vestida de azul. Solo con verla los del futuro empezaron a gruñir. Ella se aclaró la garganta y habló.- Saludos- dijo con su voz fría y distante.- como todos ustedes saben mi nombre es Jeanine Matthews, y soy la líder de Sabiduría. Eso es todo.- después de eso se fue a sentar junto a Max y Eric.

Ahora todos están mirando a los encapuchados, estos al darse cuenta jugaron "Piedra, papel o tijera" para decidir quien iría primero. Cuando terminaron, el perdedor se dirigió a la mesa murmurando cosas como "Siempre a mí" o "¿Por qué nunca gano?" al estar parado encima se quita la capucha, hay un jadeo colectivo y por un minuto nadie dice nada.

-Vamos, no soy horrible.- dice el futurista.- En realidad soy bastante guapo.- los encapuchados lanzan resoplidos.- Hey, es la verdad.

Después de haber salido del shock, alguien se levantó de su asiento.- Soy yo- grita el mismo muchacho solo que un poco más joven.- o sea; eres tú, yo soy tú, tú eres yo ¡Ahh! Ya me entendiste.- grita de frustración, logrando las risas de todo el complejo y los futuristas.

-Sí, es verdad- respondió el otro con un asentimiento de cabeza.- Y para la gente anormal que no conoce a Yo y Tú les diré mi nombre. Soy Zeke Pedrad…

-¡Así que ese es tu apellido!- gritó uno de por allí, haciéndose escuchar por el salón.

-Sí, lo es. Bueno, vengo de unos cuantos años en el futuro y creo que eso es todo... Ahh me olvidaba lo mejor; soy miembro de Intrepidez.- eso, obviamente, se llevó muchos aplausos.

Se bajó de la mesa y fue hasta sus compañeros encapuchados, entre todos decidieron al siguiente que se presentaría, quien resultó ser la chica en silla de ruedas, Zeke le ayudó a subir la silla a la tabla y ella se des-encapuchó. El jadeo volvió a resonar por el comedor que fue seguido por el silencio de inmediato.

-¡SHAUNA!- gritaron dos chicos al unísono; bueno, un chico y una chica. La chica, que parecía la mayor de los dos, prácticamente corrió hacia donde estaba la tal Shauna abriéndose pasó entre las mesas.- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASÓ?!

La aludida solo sollozaba silenciosamente frente al rostro de la joven _Pensé que no volvería a verte nunca_ Pensó la futurista _Que bueno que me equivoqué. Te extrañé mucho. _Se calmó lo suficiente rápido como para que no se diesen cuenta de su momento de debilidad.- Fue solo un disparo por la espalda, no fue nada Lynn.- respondió sacándole importancia al asunto.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NADA?! Mírate como estás.- contraatacó Lynn.

-Hubo cosas peores.- afirmó rotundamente ella, sintió la mano de Zeke sobre su hombro para apoyarla. El solo veredicto hizo que algunos iniciados y miembros por igual se estremecieran.- Bueno, como iba a contarles me llamo Shauna, soy la hermana mayor de esta cría y el renacuajo de por allá.- dijo con una sonrisa, apuntando a su hermano Héctor.- Soy intrépida- se escucharon aplausos.- y vengo del futuro. Bueno, bye.- con todo dicho se baja ayudada por Zeke. De entre los encapuchados una de las mujeres se acerca y toma el lugar de la pareja, encima de la mesa.

Sacándose la capucha aparece una "cara" ya conocida para todos- Bueno, ustedes ya me conocen pero si aún son lo suficientemente idiotas se los anuncio. Soy Cara, se ríen de mi nombre de nuevo y les golpeo- confirma amenazante a lo cual Will asiente afirmativamente.

-Habla en serio chicos, golpea duro.- avisa, temeroso. Eso solo hace que sus compañeros de mesa se empezasen a reír y que él, maduramente, les sacase la lengua. Al ver a su hermano, la chica tuvo problemas para no llorar pero lo logró.

-Vengo del futuro, soy erudito- _Pero no estoy orgullosa de lo que hizo mi Facción_ Pensó para sí.- y eso es todo.- se bajó y se dirigió con sus compañeros. La otra chica dio un paso adelante, se acercó y dirigió a la mesa. Se quitó la capucha y en una mesa en particular todos jadearon.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- preguntó Christina después de salir del shock.

-No tengo idea.- le respondió su amiga rubia.- Lo más posible es que seas muy importante en el futuro.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. La aludida se llevó las manos a la cara con un gemido, segundos más tarde levantó la cara y prestó atención a su presentación.

-Bueno, ahora que mi otro yo dejó de lamentarse- la aludida se sonrojó suavemente.-, sigo. Me llamo Christina, soy oficialmente integrante de Osadía- todo el comedor aplaudió alentadoramente mientras que la del presente no salía del shock, ni aún siendo palmeada en la espalda por su amiga.- junto con mi mejor amiga.- aclaró al ver la mirada un poco distante de Tris que ahora junto a Christina estaba en estado de shock, los aplausos crecieron y Cuatro por alguna razón se sintió aliviado _Tal vez tenga una oportunidad_ Pensó _¡¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?!_\- Vengo del futuro… y eso es todo- se bajó y el último de los encapuchados subió.

Se quitó la capucha y todos, absolutamente todos los intrépidos jadearon. Ahí, delante de todos, se encontraba el gran Cuatro, el gran prodigio de Intrepidez con marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas y una mirada de alivio en sus ojos azul oscuro que hicieron que nuestra protagonista se le quedase mirando fijamente y cuando él la descubrió mirándolo tampoco la apartó. Lo único que lo hizo ver como conectado a lo que está pasando fue su hablar.

\- Bueno, para los que no me conocen soy Cuatro- dice con la voz quebrada, el Cuatro del presente estaba en estado de shock, él se conoce más que nadie (hasta ahora, por lo menos) y sabe que algo grave pasó para demostrar sus verdaderas emociones en público, según él es lo único bueno que aprendió de su padre en Abnegación.- soy osado y vengo del futuro. Eso es todo.- se bajó, dejándose a sí mismo y demás asombrados, se dirigió con sus amigos a una mesa y se sentaron.

Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones hasta que se tranquilizó y se levantó de su asiento para tomar la mochila que dejaron olvidada por todo lo de las presentaciones y demás, la abrió y sacó tres libros. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Max.

-Creo que deberíamos leerlos.- afirmó, tomando su postura intimidante de nuevo, sorprendiendo a varios.- Si esto de verdad podría cambiar lo que nos pasó, ¡Quiero empezar ya!- todos los futuristas asintieron afirmativamente, lo que los dejó más desconcertados a todos _¿Tan mal había sido?_ Se preguntaban. Max concordó con él y preguntó.

-¿Cómo se llama el primer libro?

Tobías asintió y leyó el título:

-"Divergente"- al solo escuchar el nombre nuestra protagonista se tensó imperceptiblemente _No podría tratarse sobre mí_ Pensó para tranquilizarse _No soy para nada interesante._

-Leeré la Sinopsis.- informó Tobías, todos los demás asintieron para que comience.

**Beatrice…**

La rubia se enderezó, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, al igual que sus amigos. Por todo el complejo se escuchaban frases tipo "En serio vamos a leer de una estirada", "No sé como piensan que ella sea importante para el futuro" o "Seguro se murió" esta última era dicha entre risas.

"**Tris" Prior ha alcanzado la fatídica edad de dieciséis años**

-Ni que fuera tan malo- dijeron algunos, pero se callaron al ver las miradas que les mandaban sus compañeros.

**, la etapa en que los adolescentes en el distópico Chicago de Verónica Roth**

-¿Quién?- preguntó un chico de por allá.

-Y yo que voy a saber- le contestó la muchacha que estaba a su lado.

**deben seleccionar a cuál de los cinco grupos van a unirse de por vida. Cada grupo representa una virtud: Sinceridad**

Las dos Christinas hicieron una con una mueca sonriente al recordar su antigua Facción.

**, Abnegación**

Los abnegados se sonríen los unos a los otros en su mesa.

**, Intrepidez**

Todos en el complejo, ya sean miembros o iniciados, animan a su Facción con aplausos y gritos. Cuando todo está, relativamente calmado Tobías vuelve a leer.

**, Concordia **

Robert al ser el único, anima con todo lo que puede a su Facción.

**y Sabiduría.**

Los Sabiduría sonríen ante su mención.

**Para sorpresa de ella misma y su desinteresada familia Abnegación, ella elige Intrepidez, el camino de la valentía.**

Los aplausos vuelven a sonar mientras que en una mesa nuestra protagonista está recibiendo palmadas en la espalda. Ver esa imagen de esas dos junta, sonriendo, emocionan a la Christina del futuro quien hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar.

**Su elección la expone a los exigentes, violentos ritos de la Iniciación de este grupo**

-Ni que fuesen horribles- dijo Eric, los miembros más antiguos estuvieron de acuerdo con él mientras que los más jóvenes los miraban con caras incrédulas.

**, pero también a la amenaza de exponer un secreto personal que la puede poner en peligro mortal.**

-¿Cuál secreto?- preguntó susurrando Cuatro cerca de su oído, lo que le causó escalofríos por toda su columna vertebral, para que no se entrometa aunque todos los de la mesa le escucharon. Y giraron sus cabezas hacia la rubia.

-Emm se va a leer, chicos. Esperen un poco.- habló nerviosamente Tris. Todos asintieron aunque Cuatro ya estaba haciendo algunas conjeturas sobre el supuesto secreto.

**La trilogía Divergente de Verónica Roth para jóvenes adultos se inicia con una aventura fascinante de amor y lealtad jugando bajo las más extremas circunstancias.**

_Demasiado extremas_ Pensaron los futuristas, cabizbajos _y demasiada lealtad_.-Ahí terminó la Sinopsis- avisó Tobías.- Ahora empezaremos.

**Capítulo 1**

En un futuro no muy lejano…

Un grupo de miembros de la Facción de Osadía se encontraban en el salón comedor; todos tendrían entre dieciocho y diecinueve años y estaban muy animados.

Una chica de cabello castaño dijo.- Solo espero que funcione. Ya la quiero conocer.

Sus amigos no pudieron más que asentir de acuerdo, esperando que con los juguetes de Sabiduría que tomaron "prestados" y esos libros puedan cambiar lo ocurrido con esa tal Seis.


End file.
